To not Even Blink
by Theivius Authorius
Summary: "My toes stubbed into rocks, into the fallen branches, into what seemed like everything in this entire danged forrest. I didn't dare to look back, worrying that when I turned back that it would be in front of me. And if it was, I could blink. And that's something you really shouldn't do. Blink... and you die." A Sly Cooper one-shot, reffering to Dr. Who. Enjoy!


_I ran as fast and far as my feet could carry me; past the trees, past the rocks, past the babbling brooks, past everything in my way. A branch whippped me in the face, which made me stagger, but my feet wouldn't stop moving. My toes stubbed into rocks, into the fallen branches, into what seemed like everything in this entire danged forrest. I didn't dare to look back, worrying that when I turned back that it would be in front of me. And if it was, I could blink. And that's something you really shouldn't do. Blink... and you die. That's what he told me... was it a he? An it? I couldn't even remember now. All I knew was that I had to run. Thank God for track and field back in high school._

_I found a safehaven finally, a small hollowed-out spot in the ground. I vaulted over a rock blocking my path, my cane flying out of my hand into the hollowed ground, as I fell face first into the dirt. I scrambled up as quickly as I could, to make sure they wouldn't creep up on me without my noticing._

_I shuffled into the back of the cave, gasping for air. I used my gloves to bat away the dust and grime in my eyes, to avoid shutting them. This was one fo the msot terrifying things I'd ever been forced to do, the most terrible thing I'd ever had to run from... such a seemingly harmless thing, my pursuer. I had seen beautiful examples of it's non-deadly brethren hundreds of times, in the churchyards and the monuments and the cities. How could something of such beauty be changed into something so purely terrifying? Did the old masters carve them to become death traps? I think not!_

_Then I heard something. A shuffling, or skidding, in the distance. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest in fear, as I clitched the ground in terror. Then I realized that some of the grime had made it's way into my eye after all. I tried to keep it open, but it kept squinting... then I rubbed it, only for a second. That's all it needed._

_I opened my eyes to see it. One arm outstretched, trying to grip me form a distance, and the other behind it. It was in mid-run. It's stone wings were unfurled, sprawled out to near the distance from tree to tree. But it's eyes were the creepiest; the stoned orbs, suspended in their cavity, were pointed directly at me. A calm smile was on his face, like he was confident he'd won. It looked like a stone demon, aiming to bring me with it. To tell the truth, I would have wanted to go up against the demon instead._

_As long as I looked at it, it wouldn't come any closer. That, at least, was something that you could use to your advantage. And the fact that, if anything looked at it, it'd be frozen in time till it didn't. Of course, if the Angel's trying to get YOU especially, then you don't want to look away._

_I screamed. My hand went to my cane, I climbed over another rock, and rocketed as far as I could get from the Angel... until I ran into another. _

_Another scream. It's claws were out, in a frozen pose to rake at me. It's mouth was riddled with fangs, a maw that was perfect for the level of predator the species was. I ran to my right, to see another, even more frightening... then I blinke-_

"AAAGH!"

I rocketed up from my sleeping position on the couch. Bentley and Sly jolted in their seats, all of us poised to see the TV still on. The menu screen for the DVD was still moving, as the TARDIS was bumping around the vortex. The clock on the screen read 3:45, flashing brightly.

"... THAT's it!" I shouted, "No more Doctor Who after 11 PM!"

"Agreed..." moaned the raccoon as he pushed up from his recliner. He did a few stretches, then rubbed the back of his neck. " 'Night, guys."

"Good night!" said Bentley, as he wheeled to his own bedroom. "Don't let the Daleks bite!"

I frowned at the turtle as he moved away, then looked over to the Rubik's Cube that was lying beside him before he dozed off. "Sometimes I think _he's _a madman with a box..."

* * *

_Yep! I'm a Doctor Who fan. :D To all fans out there, I'm sure we agree on this; those things are the **creepiest **things on the dang planet. And off.  
Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this slightly-creepier fanfiction! If you liked it, feel free to leave a review! _


End file.
